


Kneeling at Your Altar

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Zelda finds an uninvited Mary Wardwell in her home a second time, but “Mary” is ready to show Zelda her true intentions as well as who she really is. (This is smut. Let’s just be honest here.)





	Kneeling at Your Altar

Zelda sighed loudly to herself as she threw open the front door and stepped inside her home. Her body felt positively heavy with exhaustion, and her eyes stung as she paused for a moment to shut them and take a deep, steadying breath. Flipping on the light switch, she gave a start to find a pair of dark eyes peering down at her from the middle landing of the stairs.

“What _on_ _earth_ are you doing here?!” Zelda exclaimed, annoyance raw in her voice at finding this dubious half-stranger waiting in the dark in her own home. “If this is about Sabrina...”

Mary Wardwell shook her head slightly and flashed her a cocky smile that made Zelda want to rage.

“This is about _you_ , Zelda.”

The name hissed from Mary’s tongue as seductively as a siren’s song. Zelda stood slack-jawed for a moment as the dark-haired woman began to descend the staircase.

“Surely you know by now what I’m here for.”

As Mary continued inching toward her, Zelda felt like an ensnared creature of prey with no choice but to be devoured. Still, Zelda stood her ground, raising her chin defiantly despite the wicked glint in Mary’s eyes. She was so close now that Zelda could feel the other woman’s breath on her neck; desperately she tried to hide the shiver than ran down her spine at the tantalizing sensation.

“You should leave,” Zelda spoke as firmly and as evenly as she could, not daring to retreat.

Mary’s impossibly long, dark lashes fluttered as she rolled her eyes in what appeared to be amusement.

“That’s not what you _really_ want, now is it?” she challenged.

Zelda swallowed hard as Mary’s eyes swept appraisingly down her body. She held her breath as Mary moved to whisper breathily into her ear.

“Is this what you want?” Mary teased, trailing the pad of her thumb across Zelda’s bottom lip and pressing her hips flush against her.

Zelda could hear her heart hammering in her chest as Mary held her gaze intently.

“ _Yes_.”

The syllable slipped from Zelda’s lips like a confessional. Before she could brace herself, Mary had placed her hands on Zelda’s forearms and shoved her hard against the door, knocking the breath out of her for a moment as she began to assault Zelda’s throat with her lips. Zelda gasped for air as she wound her hand tightly in Mary’s hair and gave a small squeeze. Mary nipped sharply at her tender flesh, her eyes flashing with desire and an unnameable intensity.

“Who are you?” Zelda asked breathlessly.

Her head was spinning.

“You know who I am,” she answered, letting her full body weight press against Zelda.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she whispered, just as she had called out to the demon so many times in prayer.

Slowly and reverently, Zelda sank to her knees before her. Her hands gripped at Lilith’s thighs as she made haste to push the material of her dress up her hips. Hungrily, Zelda tasted her until their combined moans, gasps, and sighs rose like a chorus in the night. Lilith sank her sharp fingernails into Zelda’s shoulders. The bite into her skin was a pleasurable sting that stirred desire low in Zelda’s belly. She could feel Lilith’s passion building as she clung to her. By now, Zelda was certain that there were long, angry red marks scratched out on her own skin, and the thought filled her with a swell of pride and excitement. With one final thrust of Zelda’s fingers and a languid swirl of her tongue over swollen flesh, Lilith came with a fierce sound deep in her throat of a moan mingled with a growl.

Zelda had little time to react as Lilith straddled her waist and pinned her down to the floor. Instinctively, she parted her knees and arched her back as she felt Lilith’s hand move down her chest and abdomen. When, Zelda wondered, had she been divested of her own clothes? The thought slipped from her mind as Lilith’s mouth lowered between Zelda’s thighs. Zelda took a sharp intake of breath silenced by Lilith’s slender hand squeezing at her throat. Her skin seared with Lilith’s touch. Lilith paused to flash a devilish grin at her, her smeared lipstick glistening on swollen lips. She hummed contentedly as she returned her mouth to Zelda’s slick heat. Zelda could hear herself cry out as if from a distance. Just as the coil inside her was about to snap and release her orgasm... she woke up. 

Zelda’s heart was pounding, and she was drenched in an uncomfortable sweat. She groaned to herself as she threw the covers off of her and stumbled through the dark to the bathroom. As hard as Zelda tried, she could do nothing to rid herself of the flushed feeling that still tingled on her body. She scolded herself for her swooning; she was, after all, a grown, distinguished woman who had no time for childish attractions to mysterious women and youthful desires of the flesh.

Zelda had thought that the cool water on her face seemed to be washing away the remnants of that unfortunate dream. She was certain her body and mind were both returning to normal after being taken to the peak of passion and then being denied completion... until an unexpecting glance in the mirror revealed a freshly clawed mark across her collarbone and the distinctive fiery red shade of lipstick smeared across her throat.

**The end**


End file.
